A chance meeting
by Petrobella
Summary: Eric and Marisol meet for the first time in almost ten years since the sister's supposed death


A chance meeting

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just playing with them since realizing that the actors playing them are the same**

 **AN: Any mistake that I made are my own. Also, since english is not my primary speaking language, let me know if there's need of any changes. Constructive criticism is very helpful!**

 _FBI Headquarters, Quantico, Virginia, Wednesday, September 28, 2016 07:53_

He remembers walking out on that balcony with Calleigh, talking about missing the trajectory of the bullet by one floor.

Remembers talking about the GSR (gunshot residue) stain, that Memmo was actually there. Remembers talking about Memmo taking the gun with him but leaving behind the two mini bottles of rum he drank to cool his nerves before taking the shot.

Remembers talking about Marano, the only hotel that had those kind of mini bottles and that Memmo must be staying there.

Remembers Calleigh saying that he and Horatio would want to take it from there when the call came.

The call that would change his entire life.

The call that changed his world upside down.

The call that propelled himself to take the steps to where he was now.

He said that she was dead.

His boss said that his sister had died.

Horatio Caine, his longtime friend and colleague, said that Marisol had succumbed to her injuries following being shot by a sniper.

He just wanted to scream.

Scream out to the world.

Scream that his sister was dead.

But he couldn't do that, it would be to accept that she actually was dead.

He wasn't ready to do that.

He was still in denial.

Instead he took it stoically.

Taking a deep breath.

Not showing any tears to Calleigh.

He remembers that he wanted to quit, there and then, but knew in is gut that he couldn't do it. He had to get justice to Marisol, both he and Horatio as Caine was her husband and his brother in-law.

Remembers finding out she was the target of the shooting and not his boss and that the man who ordered the hit, Antonio Riaz, was deported to Brazil. That made his insides boil with anger and even more when finding out from the local precinct that they were releasing Riaz from custody, because of lack of information about the witnesses.

Remembers getting leads from the other team members back in Miami, about where they could find Horatio's brother, Raymond, who was in league with Riaz.

Remembers coming too late and that Ray dies in Caine's arms, they later follows his son, Ray jr, who had been ensnared by the gang leader but lost track of him.

Remembers vividly the meeting with Riaz on the helipad, Antonio attacking him with two knives but he managed to get him to lose one of them.

Then remembers the other knife steadily coming down on him, trying to push it off as he was lying on the ground and if it weren't for Horatio, he could've died then.

Remembers Riaz lashing out on Horatio, and his boss, acting on pure instinct, killed him in self defense but also getting justice for his brother and Marisol.

Remembers flying back home to Miami and finding Horatio's nephew who was a mule for Riaz and saving him.

He could then accept Marisol's death, thinking he could move on. But as he awoke a few months later, after getting shot by that security guard and fighting for his life, and not being able to remember what happened to his sister, became to much for him. He resigned from CSI but Boa Vista, a former FBI agent who still had contacts, recommended him. What she didn't know was that he changed his name to Luke Alves to get away from his past. Here he was now, little over nine and a half years later on his first day working for the BAU.

He stepped into the entrance of Headquarters and walked down the hall to the elevators. As he pushed the up button he saw someone, out of the corner of his eyes, climbing out of the stairs. Moving towards him. He looked up to see who it was and his insides froze.

There, right in front of him, came the woman he never thought he would see again.

The woman he saw got shot right in front of his eyes.

The woman he got a call about being dead, crouching on a balcony on a highstore skyscraper.

The woman he got justice for, on a helipad in Rio, Brazil, with the statue of Christ standing over him and her thought-to-be widow husband, police lieutenant Horatio Caine.

It was Marisol. the sister of former Miami Dade Police Department CSI detective Eric Delko.

She remembers first finding out about the cancer and her tearing up.

Remembers the doctor calming her down and telling her about the line of procedure, about the chemo and the consequences for it.

Remembers the pain and Eric helping her out. Helping her getting fed when the nausea of taking the illegal drugs hit her.

Remembers telling Eric's boss, lieutenant Horatio Caine, about this when Eric got busted for buying the drugs she needed when the pain became too much and she couldn't. And the relief when IAB let him go.

Remembers falling for Horatio even though it might have been a bad idea, considering Eric was working for him. And the lieutenant said as much. Though they still got married, saying their vows and signing their names down at city hall. It was the easiest way seeing as she was sick.

Remembers the day when everything changed.

He walked up to her with her purse in hand, him asking about her protection and apologizing about this.

He told her about the woman who did this, who thought they were husband and wife.

He looked up, now in police mode and suddenly he got shot in the arm.

She called for him when he cried out and fell to the ground.

She barely heard the next shot as people was screaming.

She felt something hit her and fell the second after Eric did.

Pain erupted from her stomach and radiated all through her body.

Blood oozed from the wound, siping to the ground, enlarging the pool.

Organs trying to keep her conscious but couldn't do it.

Next thing she knew she was lying on a stretcher.

She had a nasal cannula and was writhing in pain, eyes closed.

Horatio was holding her hand, following her in the ambulance.

She told him to never leave her and he said never.

Not soon after, they stopped, and she vaguely heard him say it was because of him.

He said he had to go but they would see each other at the hospital.

She didn't remember anything after that until she woke up.

Remembers a doctor, Porter on the nameplate, standing over her, saying her parents had just left and wondered if she wanted him to call them back.

Remembers shaking her head but wanting to talk to him about something.

Remembers telling him why she got shot. Even though in her state, just as she had opened her eyes, it became very clear to her what had happened to get her shot. It was a hit ordered by the Mala Noche gang seeing as it was them, in extension, she bought the drugs from. Before she couldn't do it anymore and Eric took over that part.

Remembers convincing Porter she wanted to fake her death, that he would take care of everything and then saying she wanted to see Horatio one more time.

Remembers, just before he came, the doctor injecting her with some kind of drug that would make it seem like she was dead for a few hours. Taking less than five minutes to get affected.

Remembers, as her husband came, she saw through the window the doctor leaving, taking his hand to his head as if thinking "What have I done?".

Remembers telling Horatio not to be sad and him saying he had dinner plans for the night at Casa Tua, 8:30. The restaurant they were talking about all the time wanting to go to.

Remembers asking if he got the good table and he said yes by repeating the words in a tone he thought was positive.

Remembers him asking if she was going to stand him up, almost unable to say the words, and she said never.

Remembers closing her eyes and let herself get dragged down by the drug in her system. Almost hearing the flatline.

When she woke up, still in a hospital robe in the morgue, Porter was there, handing her clothes, cheap and not anything that stood out. He said they were lucky as her now former family (it was hard to think like that in the beginning) had decided not to have an open chest funeral. He was also going to put a human size doll in the chest so that none of the carriers would get suspicious.

She had to stay at his house the first few weeks. Porter helped her set everything up for her new life, even getting a court order for the change of name. He said that the swedish meaning for her new name were fitting for what she'd just gone through and the life she had. Also considering that she now was cancer-free. Apparently 'dying' had it's perks. It was cathartic even.

Now, nine and a half years later, as she was climbing down the stairs, she was thinking about everything that's happened to her after faking her death. Examining from the FBI academy, working as a special agent, traveling the world and learning new languages and getting to know Jack, Simmons, Monty and Mae. She smiled, though it faltered a bit, now walking down the entrance floor and saw someone at the elevators, as she was thinking about Brad. It was still heart wrenching losing him (which was the hardest thing she's been through following rejecting her former family), but…

Her thoughts went blank as she saw who it really was standing at the closest elevator.

The man who was always there for her during her cancer treatments and drugs for the pain.

The man who got her purse back following an altercation with his ex-girlfriend.

The man who saw her get shot and thought she was dead.

It was Eric, the brother of FBI special agent for the International Response Team (IRT) Clara Seger, formerly known as Marisol Delko-Caine.

Both of them had no idea what the other had been through. Each of their actions was clear but they didn't know what to say. They were speechless for a few seconds. Eric still had trouble finding words but finally thinking of something, broke the silence.

"Mari?"

His thoughts was racing in the back of his mind. Each thought was as ridiculous as the next one and could only come to one conclusion that would explain all of this. But he still had to ask the question, because he was still in denial.

"Is it really you?"

Clara, or Marisol as she now had to think, had to go through her brother's perspective to understand what he was thinking. It was, after all, a bit easier for her than for him. She had faked her death, changed her name and even though she was never going to see her family again, she still had a chance. She could choose to see them again, but she never did. That would defeat the purpose of faking her death in the first place. Her brother on the other hand, saw his sister for the first time in almost ten years, a walking, talking alive woman.

"Ye- Yes. Eric, it's really me"

Marisol expected him to be mad. To scream, to yell. Instead he fell into her embrace, with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I never want to go through that one more time"

It seemed so easy, falling back into their brother-sister relationship. But they both realized the other had changed. Not just because of the ordeal but what happened after it as well. Both of them had more stature. They finally released each other and looked each other in the eye.

"I won't but can we keep it between us for now?"

He nodded but coming to think of something, held out his arm with his card in hand. Marisol had apparently thought the same thing and they took each other's card.

"Keep in touch"

Just then Clara's phone called. The exchange was broken and they now had to resume their now real roles. Luke Alves headed up, first meeting with Penelope Garcia before the others on the BAU team. Clara Seger answered the call from Jack Garrett, saying IRT had a new case in Lisbon. What she didn't knew was that Monty had witnessed the whole exchange.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, it would make my day!**


End file.
